


Safe Child

by takaraikarin



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> Safe Child<br/><b>Author:</b> Takarai Karin<br/><b>Fandom:</b> Lord of the Flies<br/><b>Pairing: </b> Hints of Jack/Ralph. Pre-slash. Sort of.<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Definitely no owning. All William Golding's. I'm just fangirling. No suing.<br/></p>
<p>Inspired very suddenly by <b>Taking Back Sunday</b>'s 'Blue Heaven' </p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe Child

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Safe Child  
>  **Author:** Takarai Karin  
>  **Fandom:** Lord of the Flies  
>  **Pairing:** Hints of Jack/Ralph. Pre-slash. Sort of.  
>  **Rating:** PG.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Definitely no owning. All William Golding's. I'm just fangirling. No suing.  
> 
> 
> Inspired very suddenly by **Taking Back Sunday** 's 'Blue Heaven' 

  
  
  


 

_It's all too familiar  
And it happens all the time._

They’re just two men. They were just walking. None of them were supposed to stop and stare.

_All the cards begin to stack up,_  
Twisting heartache into fine  
Little pieces that avoid an awful crime,  
But it's you I can't deny. 

Rain meant less fog in this city and one of them usually cherished that. But autumn in London didn’t usually brought along the scent of warm sand and wet, thick grasses, and those were enough whiffs to make the two of them raised their heads.

None of them had ever come to a beach after.

_Is this all too familiar?  
Does it happen all the time?_

Surprisingly, he’s still blond, was what one of them thought, and the other one wondered about the gold band on the man’s hand. The last time there had been blood there.

_Twisting heartache into fine  
Little pieces that avoid an awful crime,_

They both could see it in the other’s eyes- the undercurrent of a life-long terror called guilt. And beneath that- a hidden well of yearning.

_Sometimes, it just feels better to give in._

_I bet nobody ever understood your constant worry, and never once identify them as fear,_ thought one of them. _I bet you spent your whole life looking behind your back, while running from the calling of the wild,_ the other thought.

None of them remembered which one of them took the first step.

_More then anything you wanted to be right.  
Still it's you I can't deny._

They were standing face-to-face now, and there’s still a ring around his finger.

They both felt how their blood boiled again, and both of them wondered why they weren’t running away screaming from each other.

When their hands met they were still wearing gloves and it wasn’t quite skin-to-skin and it didn’t felt instantly right.

It does, however, felt like an answer to a call long made, and both of them had been spending all their lives waiting for somebody to see the signal fire.

_You're safe, child, you are safe.  
You're safe, child, you are…_

 

**Stop**  



End file.
